Ainsi volent les pétales de cerisiers dans la bourrasque de la guerre
by Vincent Aguila
Summary: Un jour, Chizuru est gravement blessé au cours d'une patrouille. Une révélation et c'est tout le quotidien de ses amis du shinsengumi qui s'en retrouve bouleversé.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Incident.**

Un mois et demi après que Chizuru soit allée à la maison close avec les capitaines du shinsengumi, des témoignages étranges se mirent à circuler dans Kyoto. En effet, on disait que des gens se faisaient agresser, tuer ou qu'ils disparaissaient tout simplement. Ces rumeurs commençaient à sérieusement inquiéter les habitants qui montraient de réels signes de peur. Cela n'était pas de très bon augure pour le shinsengumi. En effet, une foule de gens craignant pour leurs vies était facilement manipulable pour un orateur exercé. Aussi pour prévenir tout risque de révolte ou d'incident, une patrouille du shinsengumi patrouillait tous les jours en périphérie de la ville. Cette mesure avait un peu rassuré les habitants, qui bien qu'ils soient en faveur du clan Choshu, appréciaient cette mesure prise par la milice.

Ce matin-là, Chizuru fut réveillée par de violentes nausées. Pensant que cela allait passer, elle entreprit d'essayer d'ignorer les signaux que lui envoyait son estomac. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne put le faire très longtemps car elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle avait tout intérêt à rapidement se rendre aux latrines.

Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, Chizuru ne tarda pas à rendre ce qui était dans son estomac. Une fois cela fait, elle se sentit bien mieux, même si l'idée de manger lui inspirait d'autres nausées. D'un pas maladroit, la jeune fille se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne croiser personne à cette heure-là. En effet, Chizuru était sortie en habit de nuit, ce qui aurait facilement permis à quiconque de voir qu'elle était une fille.

Essayant d'oublier ces mauvaises pensées, Chizuru se rendit à la cuisine. Ignorant de son mieux l'odeur de la nourriture qui lui retournait l'estomac, elle entreprit de préparer le petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille était aux fourneaux depuis bientôt une demi-heure quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit la faisant sursauter. De ce fait, elle lâcha le couvert qu'elle tenait alors dans ses mains.

«Bonjour. Ben alors Chizuru, je ne pensais que tu étais si facile à troubler. Déclara le nouveau venu en s'avançant vers elle.

_Harada-san, bonjour. C'est juste que j'étais dans mes pensées et vous m'avez surpris. Expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle ramassait le couvert.

_Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tiens? Tu as oublié de préparer de préparer un plateau? Fit remarquer le lancier en comptant les objets en question.

_Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas faim ce matin. J'ai encore le dîner d'hier soir qui me pèse sur l'estomac. Mentit la jeune fille, ce que le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite.

_Pourtant, ce repas était très léger. Dit-il.

_J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui n'était plus très frais. Je suis contente de voir que ce n'est pas votre cas.» Sourit-elle.

Le capitaine de la dixième division était sur le point de lui faire une autre remarque quand ses deux amis de toujours, Heisuke et Shinpachi, débarquèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, tout sourire. Leur intervention empêcha Sanosuke de continuer à questionner la jeune fille sur son refus de manger ce matin-là.

Ce même jour, c'était au tour d'Harada d'aller faire sa patrouille en dehors de la ville. Il prit Chizuru avec lui. Quand Hijikata lui demanda pourquoi il avait demandé à la jeune fille de venir avec lui et ses hommes, le lancier avait dit que comme la recherche du père de Chizuru n'avançait pas dans Kyoto même, peut-être qu'à l'extérieur, quelqu'un serait plus apte à répondre aux questions que la jeune fille posait aux passants. Après un court instant de réflexion, le vice-capitaine donna son accord pour que la concernée quitte les quartiers du shinsengumi avec le groupe de la dixième division.

Alors que Chizuru interrogeait un énième paysan sur son père sous la surveillance du lancier. Ce dernier eut l'attention détournée par ses hommes qui lui signalèrent des rônins venant vers eux. En effet, cinq samouraïs venaient vers eux en ce moment même. Chacun portait de façon presque ostentatoire deux sabres à la ceinture, un court et un long, preuve de leur appartenance à cette classe sociale. Quand ces derniers virent les membres du shinsengumi, ils adoptèrent un profil plus bas. Cependant, à la surprise du lancier, les cinq rônins empruntèrent un petit chemin qui bifurquait. Celui-ci menait à un village situé à quelques kilomètres de Kyoto. Pourtant, Sanosuke n'était pas tranquille quant à l'idée de ne rien savoir de ces hommes. Alors qu'il allait demander à deux de ses hommes d'aller à la rencontre des rônins, deux coups de feu résonnèrent puissamment dans l'air.

Paniqués les civiles se mirent à courir pour aller rapidement se mettre à l'abri. Les membres du shinsengumi, eux, dégainèrent leurs sabres et se mirent à cercle pour n'offrir aucune ouverture à l'ennemi. Cependant, les loups de Mibu ne virent rien. Autour d'eux, tout était calme, trop calme…

«Vous avez vu d'où sont partis les coups et quelle était leur(s) étai(en)t cible(s)? Demanda Harada à ses hommes.

_Non, capitaine. Répondirent ces derniers.

_Capitaine, Yukimura-kun n'est plus avec nous. Signala soudainement l'un d'eux.

_Comment? S'exclama le concerné.

_La dernière fois que l'on l'a vu, il interrogeait quelqu'un.»

Inquiet par l'absence de la jeune fille, Sasnosuke commença à scruter les alentours à sa recherche mais il ne vit rien. Le jeune homme voulait partir à sa recherche. Toutefois, il ne devait pas oublier sa mission première ainsi que le fait que ses hommes et lui étaient en danger. Ceux de sa division semblaient penser la même chose. La tension commença à monter de plus en plus. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, le capitaine de la dixième division prit le risque de rompre la formation qu'il avait adoptée avec ses hommes pour reprendre la route de la patrouille.

La patrouille se remit alors en route. Scrutant à chaque pas les environs avec bien plus d'attention qu'avant, les hommes du shinsengumi avancèrent. Bientôt le chemin sur lequel ils étaient, décrivit une courbe. Ainsi, on pouvait facilement voir la partie des rizières où Chiruzu interrogeait le paysan il y a quelques instants encore. Un détail frappa alors Harada. En effet, le capitaine de la dixième division vit qu'à cet endroit il y avait du sang dans l'eau. Ne prenant que l'un des hommes avec lui, Sanosuke se rendit en courant à l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le sang, suivi de près par son subordonné. Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent, ils se figèrent.

Là…

Dans l'eau…

Flottait un corps…

On pouvait facilement voir deux impacts de balles entourés de sang, l'un au niveau de la poitrine et l'autre à la cuisse. Le premier à réagir fut le subordonné d'Harada.

«Yukimura-kun!» S'exclama-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Perdue?**

«Yukimura-kun!»

Cet appel sortit Sanosuke de sa léthargie et d'un bond, il se retrouva dans la rizière, l'eau lui montant jusqu'à mi-mollet. A deux mains, le jeune homme retourna la jeune fille. Cette dernière parvint alors à entrouvrir les yeux avant de perdre connaissance, sa tête pendant dans le vide. La ramenant rapidement sur la berge, le lancier lui banda rapidement la poitrine et la jambe en déchirant le bas de son haori.

«Retourne rapidement au quartier général, trouve Yamazaki et dis-lui que l'on ramène un blessé grave. Ordonna-t-il au subordonné qu'il avait pris avec lui.

_Bien capitaine!» S'exclama ce dernier en partant au pas de course.

Harada souleva à nouveau Chizuru et la plaqua contre lui, de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop secouée pendant le transport. Passant devant ses hommes restés en arrière, il donna l'ordre de rentrer alors que ses pas le portaient déjà en avant. Ceux de sa division lui emboitèrent le pas sans attendre.

Yamazaki dormait d'un sommeil profond. En effet, toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée, le shinobi avait surveillé de près les mouvements d'un groupe de rônins du clan Choshu. Le froid de plus en plus mordant de ce mois de décembre et l'impossibilité de s'alimenter pendant cette mission l'avaient épuisé. Après avoir fait son rapport à Hijikata puis un rapide brin de toilette, le jeune homme s'était empressé de rejoindre son futon où le sommeil n'avait pas tardé à le prendre. Le ninja du shinsengumi aurait dormi encore plusieurs heures s'il n'avait pas entendu un homme l'appeler. En effet, de l'extérieur on pouvait entendre:

«Yamazaki-dono! Yamazaki-dono! Où êtes-vous? Appelait un homme.

Résigné, l'interpelé se leva et passa rapidement son kimono. D'un pas léger, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la voix. Le shinobi ne tarda pas à apercevoir un homme de la dixième division, en sueur prouvant qu'il venait de courir sur une longue distance.

_Je suis là. Que se passe-t-il? Demanda l'interpelé.

_Yamazaki-dono! Yukimura-kun a été gravement blessé au cours de notre patrouille. Le capitaine Harada m'a envoyé en avant pour que je vous prévienne en attendant son arrivée.

_Très bien. Vous direz d'amener Yukimura-kun à l'infirmerie.

_Hai!»

Sanosuke courrait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il sentait le sang de Chizuru imprégner ses vêtements. La respiration de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'un fin râle. Cependant, le capitaine de la dixième division se refusait à lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. En effet, il ne savait que trop bien qu'à ce moment précis, Chizuru devait plus ressembler à une morte qu'à un vivant. Or, s'il la voyait dans cet état, Harada savait qu'il ne resterait plus maître de ses émotions bien longtemps. Alors que les hommes de sa division avaient déjà bien du mal à le suivre, Sanosuke accéléra encore l'allure. Bientôt, le quartier général du shinsengumi apparut devant lui. Cela rassura légèrement le jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à s'engouffrer sous le porche d'entrée. Enfin arrivé, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Un bref signe de tête venant de l'homme qu'il avait envoyé en avant, lui fit comprendre que Yamazaki l'attendait à l'infirmerie.

En ce mois de décembre, la nuit tombait très tôt et la neige avait commencé très tôt le matin à recouvrir les environs. Quand le capitaine de la dixième division vit que les locaux de l'infirmerie étaient éclairés, il ne put retenir un bref soupir de soulagement. Sûrement à cause du bruit qu'il avait fait en arrivant au pas de course, Yamazaki devina son arrivée et ouvrit l'un des panneaux coulissant, permettant à Harada d'entrer sans attendre. Une fois à l'intérieur, le lancier déposa Chizuru sur un futon avec le plus de douceur possible.

«Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Yamazaki pendant qu'il défaisait le bandage de fortune que la blessée avait à la poitrine.

_Nous étions en train de patrouiller. Alors que Chizuru interrogeait un paysan sur son père, nous avons aperçu un groupe de rônins. Au moment où j'allais envoyer deux de mes hommes pour leurs demander de s'identifier, il y a eu deux coups de feu. Ça a été la débandade chez les civils et nous avons perdu Chizuru de vue. Nous n'avons pas réussi à savoir d'où venaient les coups de feu.

_C'est après que vous l'avez trouvée? Tenez, appuyez ce linge sur sa poitrine. Fit le shinobi alors qu'il tendait l'objet en question à son interlocuteur.

_Oui. Affirma le capitaine de la dixième division qui ne put que s'exécuter.

Bien que réticent à toucher la jeune fille dont il ne voulait pas blesser la pudeur, le lancier se résolut à obéir. Yamazaki avait enlevé le kimono Chizuru qui n'avait plus la poitrine couverte que par les bandes qui lui permettaient de camoufler les reliefs de ses seins. Ainsi, elle passait pour un garçon aux yeux du monde.

_Elle a perdu vraiment beaucoup de sang. Je suis étonné qu'elle soit encore en vie. Déclara Yamazaki en examinant la blessure que la jeune fille avait à la jambe.

_Mais, elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas? Demanda Sanosuke encore plus inquiet à cause des propos du ninja.

_Je ne le sais vraiment pas. Heureusement, il semble que les deux balles soient ressorties d'elles-mêmes. Cependant, celle au niveau de la cuisse a l'air de lui avoir endommagé l'os, si l'on en juge par la grande ecchymose qu'elle a. Par contre, c'est vraiment un miracle pour sa blessure au niveau de la poitrine. La balle est passée entre le cœur et le poumon gauche comme si de rien n'était. Je ne crois pas que les organes vitaux aient été endommagés. Seulement, à cause de l'importante perte de sang, je ne pense pas que Yukimura-kun passera la nuit. Expliqua Yamazaki alors qu'il nettoyait les blessures de la jeune fille avant de se mettre à la recoudre.

_Tu ne la cautérises pas? Demanda Harada tout en maintenant son regard détourné pour laisser un maximum de pudeur à la blessée.

_Non, car sinon, je devrais le faire des deux côtés. Donc peu importe de comment elle dormirait, Yukimura-kun serait sur ses brûlures. Il est plus simple de la recoudre.»

Pendant que le shinobi s'affairait à la tâche, le lancier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, à savoir qu'il était très probable que Chizuru décède pendant la nuit. Profitant du fait que le ninja du shinsengumi ne pouvait voir son visage à cet instant, Sanosuke s'accorda le droit de verser une larme silencieuse.

Saito était dans la cuisine du quartier général en train de préparer les repas pour le soir. Bien que d'une nature peu expressive, son regard contrarié en disait long sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Soudain l'une des portes de la pièce coulissa laissant apparaître Shinpachi.

«Tiens, qu'est-ce tu fais là Saito? Lui demanda le nouveau venu en entrant.

_Je pourrais te poser la même question. Répondit d'une voix calme le concerné.

_J'étais venu demander à Chizuru ce qu'elle nous faisait à manger ce soir. Ça me fait penser…c'était pas elle qui devrait être en train de cuisiner. Remarqua le capitaine de la deuxième division du shinsengumi.

_Exact mais comme elle n'avait pas l'air décidé à venir, j'ai commencé à préparer le repas.

_Je vais t'aider. Indiqua Nagakura en se saisissant d'un couteau avant de se mettre à éplucher les légumes restants.

_C'est quand même étrange. Yukimura n'est pas du genre à laisser ses tâches à d'autres. Déclara l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

_Peut-être que la patrouille de Sano n'est pas encore revenue.

_Non, elle est revenue. J'ai vu certains de ses hommes s'entrainer au dojo.

_On aura qu'à leurs poser la question au dîner. Dit Shinpachi en finissant de couper les légumes.

_Hn. De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.»

Une heure plus tard, Kondo, Hijikata, Okita, Heisuke, Shinpachi et Inoue étaient réunis dans la salle où ils mangeaient habituellement, leurs repas devant eux. Cependant, ils ne mangeaient pas, attendant que les deux absents, Sanosuke et Chizuru, ne les rejoignent. Ces deux derniers avaient du retard et cela commençait à peser au vice-capitaine qui prenait cela pour de l'irrespect. Au moment où Hijikata allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Heisuke d'aller chercher les deux personnes manquantes, l'une des portes coulissantes côté extérieur s'ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaître le capitaine de la dixième division. Il ne portait plus les mêmes habits que ceux portés le matin et abordait une mine affreuse, digne d'un enterrement.

«Tu t'es fait attendre. Où est Chizuru?» Demanda le vice-capitaine d'une voix ferme.

Harada raconta alors d'une voix morne tout ce qui s'était passé, de l'incident à l'extérieur de Kyoto à ce que lui avait dit Yamazaki sur les chances de survie de la jeune fille. A chacune de ses phrases, ses interlocuteurs avaient la mine qui se défaisait de plus en plus. A la fin de son récit alors que le trio infernal ainsi qu'Okita se levait pour aller prendre des nouvelles de la blessée, Hijikata les rappela à l'ordre.

_Je sais que vous êtes préoccupés mais si Chizuru est dans un état si critique, elle a avant tout besoin de repos. Donc, vous la veillerez un à un à tour de rôle. Déclara-t-il.

_Je commence. Affirma alors Kondo en se levant.

_Kondo-san, vous avez d'autres affaires dont vous devez vous charger. Lui rappela son vice-capitaine, s'attirant ainsi un regard désobligeant de tous les capitaines de division présents dans la pièce.

_Allons Toshi. Je vais vite la voir et je reviens. Itô-san peut bien attendre dix minutes. Les rapports dont nous devons discuter ne vont pas s'envoler.» Déclara le leader du shinsengumi avant de quitter la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Une longue nuit.**

Kondo arriva bientôt à l'infirmerie. A travers le panneau, la lumière dessinait la silhouette de Yamazaki, immobile près du futon de sa «patiente». Prenant une profonde inspiration pour l'aider à demeurer impassible devant les deux occupants de la pièce, le leader du shinsengumi finit par faire coulisser le panneau et entra. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, lui serra le cœur. En effet, il pouvait voir Chizuru allongée sur un futon en kimono de nuit. Elle était très pâle et donnait l'impression d'être plus morte que vive. Sa respiration était presque inexistante et seule sa poitrine se soulevant faiblement de temps à autre permettait de dire que la vie ne l'avait pas quitté. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, cela faisait de la peine à Kondo de voir la jeune fille ainsi. En effet, ce dernier avait pour elle à peu près la même affection que celle qu'il avait pour Soji. En somme, le leader du shinsengumi se sentait un peu comme le grand frère des deux jeunes. Dés qu'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

«Bonsoir Kondo-san. Fit le shinobi en s'inclinant pour saluer son supérieur.

_Bonsoir Yamazaki. Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Yukimura-kun.

_Comme je l'ai dit à Harada-san, il est peu probable qu'elle soit encore vivante à l'aube. Je ne peux rien faire de plus et Matsumoto sensei est retourné à Edo pour un temps donc je n'ai pas pu le contacter pour qu'il vienne voir s'il pouvait la soigner.» Expliqua le ninja.

Après être resté quelques minutes auprès de la blessée, Kondo se résolut à partir car il ne devait pas oublier son premier rôle, à savoir diriger le shinsengumi. Pour cela, il devait aller discuter avec Itô des rapports reçus et des prochains mouvements de la milice. Après un dernier regard à Chizuru, Kondo sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir le cœur gros.

Le premier tour de veille fut accordée à Heisuke après un rapide tirage au sort à la courte paille ou plutôt baguette car ils n'avaient que ça sous la main. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva à l'infirmerie, il eut la surprise de voir que Yamazaki en sortait.

«Yamazaki, qui est avec Chizuru? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

_Personne. Répondit simplement ce dernier.

_Quoi?! Tu la laisses toute seule alors qu'elle est blessée?! S'exclama le capitaine de la huitième division.

_Vas-y Todo, crie plus fort. Ainsi tout le monde saura que Yukimura-kun est une fille. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle. Rien ne changera que je sois là ou pas. Tu as peut-être fini ta journée mais la mienne commence. Je suis un shinobi donc je vis et travaille la nuit. D'ailleurs, il est bientôt l'heure que je parte travailler. Je ne peux me permettre de ne pas accomplir mon devoir sous peine d'avoir un blessé à veiller. De plus, je savais que toi et les autres viendriez la veiller. Alors, tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous donner deux conseils. Le premier est qu'il ne faut surtout pas que Yukimura-kun ait froid. Ensuite, si par miracle elle arrivait à vous demander de l'eau, il ne faut lui donner que quelques gorgées par heure pas plus. Si vous lui donnez plus, elle risque de s'étouffer en l'avalant ou en se rallongeant. Déclara le ninja avant de disparaître dans la nuit qui venait de tomber.

Heisuke resta quelques secondes figé par la colère et la frustration. Ses deux sentiments venaient du fait que Yamazaki prenne avec autant de désinvolture l'état de la jeune fille mais aussi que le capitaine de la huitième division se sentait parfaitement inutile et incapable d'aider son amie. Après s'être défoulé en frappant du poing l'un des poteaux de l'infirmerie, le jeune homme inspira un bon coup et entra. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Chizuru. Heisuke s'assit au niveau de la tête de la blessée et ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Il ne sut alors pourquoi mais le souvenir de leur première rencontre lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Le jeune homme se souvenait que ce matin là, lorsqu'il était venu prendre son petit déjeuner, la conversation tournait autour d'un soi-disant témoin des actions du groupe rasestu. Todo avait été très étonné que le concerné ne soit pas encore mort surtout sachant qu'Okita s'était trouvé sur place et qu'il avait la lame facile. Lorsqu'il posa la question, Sannan lui explique que Kondo, Hijikata et lui souhaitaient interroger le témoin. Le repas s'était alors poursuivi sans plus de question, chacun tournant et retournant la situation de sa tête.

Peu après, quand Chizuru s'était présentée devant eux, Heisuke avait avalé difficilement sa salive. En effet, il n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi beau. Ce dernier ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une fille. Son regard perdu et sa démarche montrant sa crainte rendaient le «témoin» vraiment très mignon. Todo se donna alors une claque mentale. Après tout, depuis quand est-il attiré par les hommes? Il n'avait jamais été de ce bord et ne prétendait pas en changer. En effet, il éprouvait bien assez de plaisir avec les femmes pour ne pas aller voir ailleurs. Pour se changer les idées, le capitaine de la huitième division jaugea une deuxième fois le nouvel arrivant. Le fait que celui-ci n'en menait vraiment pas large aurait fait rire Heisuke si le contexte avait été tout autre.

Le capitaine de la huitième division fut alors brusquement sorti de ses pensées par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître ses deux compères de toujours, Shinpachi et Sanosuke.

«Hé les vieux! C'est à moi de veiller sur Chizuru, pas à vous! S'exclama le plus jeune des trois en se levant d'un bond.

_Oh, ça va Heisuke! Hijikata n'en saura rien. Répliqua Nagakura en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_Là n'est pas la question! Je suis le premier garde malade de Chizuru alors vous partez! Continua d'argumenter Todo en se dégageant.

_Oh, arrête. Tu ne vas quand même pas nous pondre une soupe au miso pour ça, hein Sano? Sano?»

Les deux compères qui se disputaient se rendirent alors compte qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu le troisième larron de leur bande depuis le début de la «conversation». Tournant le regard dans la direction qu'avait prise le lancier en entrant, Todo et Nagakura virent leur ami assis auprès de la blessée. Couvrant la jeune fille, le regard d'Harada en disait long sur la manière dont il se sentait. Tout ce que les capitaines de la deuxième et huitième division pouvaient voir dans les yeux de celui de la dixième était une douleur et une culpabilité profondes. En effet, Chizuru avait été blessée alors qu'elle était censée être sous la surveillance et donc la responsabilité du lancier. Ce dernier avait donc manqué à son devoir et ça, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se le pardonner. Ne comprenant que trop bien ses sentiments, ses deux amis arrêtèrent de se disputer comme deux vulgaires gamins et vinrent à ses côtés, tous trois veillant la jeune fille. Le tour de garde du trio infernal se déroula donc dans le silence le plus complet. Tant et si bien que Shinpachi finit par sortir de la pièce car la tension régnant dans l'infirmerie et son inquiétude pour la blessée donnaient l'impression à Nagakura qu'il allait étouffer s'il ne sortait pas très vite prendre l'air.

Ce dernier se rappela alors au capitaine de la deuxième division le premier moment de complicité qu'il avait eu avec Chizuru. Cela s'était passé trois jours après que la jeune fille eut été autorisée à faire les tâches ménagères du quartier général du shinsengumi. Ce soir là, c'était au tour d'Harada et Nagakura de préparer le repas car on ne laissait pas encore Chizuru s'occuper pleinement de cette corvée par mesures de précaution. Après tout, peut-être était-elle une espionne venue les éliminer. A cause de cela, Hijikata faisait manger à la jeune fille un élément du plateau de chacun à chaque fois qu'elle préparait les repas. Le vice-capitaine voulait s'assurer qu'ainsi, l'idée de les empoisonner ne lui vienne pas à l'esprit. Le trio infernal et Okita avaient trouvé cette idée stupide. Cependant, quand Hijikata avait fait remarquer au capitaine de la première division que cela était pour le bien de Kondo, il s'était vite révisé et n'avait plus fait une seule remarque.

Pour le moment, Shinpachi était seul dans la cuisine car Sanosuke n'était pas encore revenu de sa patrouille. Soudain, la porte de la pièce qui menait vers l'extérieur s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Chizuru.

«Bonsoir, Nagakura-san. Je peux vous aider? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

_Ce n'est pas ton tour de faire le repas. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne et quand elle sourit! Reprends-toi Shinpachi! Après tout, elle peut-être vraiment une espionne, même si elle est gentille, sympathique, jolie et, et, et…super mignonne! Rhaa! Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon vieux? Depuis quand tu perds la boule devant une nana?_

_Je le sais mais j'ai fini mes autres tâches plus tôt que prévu et je voulais savoir si je pouvais être utile. Nagakura-san? Vous allez bien? Vous êtes tout rouge. Fit remarquer la nouvelle venue alors qu'elle ignorait les réflexions intérieures de son interlocuteur.

_Quoi? Je…oups! Oh non!

Ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait à cause de ses pensées, le capitaine de la deuxième division avait accidentellement fait tomber tout un pot de curry dans la marmite contenant le riz, rendant ce dernier immangeable.

_Oh non! Hijikata va me tuer! Lui qui dit toujours de tout économiser, je viens de foutre en l'air plusieurs kilos de riz! Je suis sûr qu'il va me faire nettoyer le dojo au cure-dent pour me punir. Se lamenta le jeune homme.

_Attendez, je pense que je pourrais rattraper cela, si vous me laissez faire. Comme ça, on ne dira rien à personne et Hijikata-san ne vous fera rien. Signala «l'anciennement témoin gênant» en mettant la main à la pâte.

_C'est vrai? Merci Chizuru! Tu me sauves du déshonneur.»

Souriant à ce souvenir, Nagakura ne vit que trop tard Saito se diriger vers lui et tous deux entrèrent en collision.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. L'aube qui semblait ne jamais vouloir apparaître.**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Saito marchait en étant complètement dans ses pensées. De ce fait, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son environnement. Si on rajoute à cela que l'un de ses collègues était à peu près dans le même état, cela donne une magnifique collision entre les capitaines des deuxième et troisième divisions au détour d'un angle de l'infirmerie. Dans sa chute, le gaucher réussit à agripper un des poteaux pour rester sur ses deux pieds. Malheureusement, son collègue n'eut pas cette chance ou le réflexe de le faire. Ainsi, Nagakura se retrouva dans une position guère glorieuse pour un samouraï, à savoir assis le derrière sur le parquet.

«Saito, t'aurais pu faire attention! S'exclama le capitaine de la deuxième division en se relevant lourdement à cause de la fatigue.

_Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Tu étais aussi dans la lune quand moi pour ne pas m'avoir entendu arriver. Alors, si j'étais toi, je me tairais. Répliqua le susnommé avec le ton calme et posé qui le caractérisait tant.

N'attendant pas la réponse de son interlocuteur, Hajime entra dans l'infirmerie. Comme ce dernier le pensait, il vit Sasnosuke et Heisuke assis au bord du futon de Chizuru, la mine dépitée.

_Je me doutais que vous la veillerez tous les trois ensemble. Ça fait trois heures que vous êtes de garde, c'est à mon tour. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets mais il faut que vous alliez dormir sinon, je ne sais pas dans quel état vous serez lorsqu'il faudra commencer la journée.

Les paroles sonnaient comme une vérité aux oreilles du trio infernal. Ces derniers savaient que s'ils n'étaient pas opérationnels lorsqu'il faudrait remplir leurs rôles, Hijikata serait capable de leurs interdire de veiller à nouveau la jeune fille. Todo finit par se lever à regret. Il avait déjà rejoint Shinpachi à l'extérieur quand tous deux se rendirent compte que leur troisième larron n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

_Harada, je te promets de t'envoyer chercher s'il se passe quoique ce soit avec Yukimura.» Déclara Saito en se mettant face à lui de l'autre côté du futon de Chizuru.

Après un dernier regard à celle dont il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner les blessures, le lancier se leva et rejoignit ses deux amis. Alors que le trio infernal allait partir, Heisuke revint au pas de course et expliqua à Hajime les deux conseils que lui avait donnés Yamazaki avant de définitivement partir.

A la fin du dîner, sachant qu'il y aurait plusieurs heures avant que ce ne soit son tour de veiller la jeune fille, Saito avait pris soin de dormir pour qu'il reste efficace un maximum lorsque le moment de se lever serait venu. A son grand étonnement, le capitaine de la troisième division tourna et se retourna un bon moment sur son futon avant que les bras de Morphée ne daignent l'étreindre. Au moment où il se réveilla, Hajime comprit que ce sentiment d'avoir l'estomac en travers et l'appréhension qui ne cessait de s'étendre dans son esprit étaient dus à de l'inquiétude. En effet, même s'il avait essayé de se mentir à lui-même en disant que ce qui arrivait à la jeune Yukimura ne l'atteignait pas, Saito dut se résoudre à avouer que la blessée avait quand même une place dans sa vie. Certes, elle et lui n'étaient et n'avaient jamais été ce que l'on pouvait appeler proches. Pourtant, la présence de la jeune fille, ses demandes pour que tous soient prudents et rentrent sains et saufs, ses encouragements, ses petits ajouts dans les conversations auxquelles on la faisait participer, tous ces éléments étaient de petites bouffées d'air frais qui allégeaient agréablement la tension que devaient subir les hauts gradés du shinsengumi. Rien que pour cela, le capitaine de la troisième division savait qu'un jour il devrait remercier Chizuru.

«De…l'eau…de…l'eau…»Demanda alors faiblement une voix.

En entendant celle-ci, Hajime fut très surpris de voir que, même si elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, la blessée semblait avoir repris légèrement connaissance. Balayant la pièce du regard, le gaucher aperçut un baquet d'eau ainsi qu'une tasse, posés à quelques pas de lui. Il se leva pour aller les prendre et les ramener près du futon. Cependant, le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient que dans l'état dans lequel elle était, Chizuru ne serait pas capable de boire à la tasse toute seule.

Saito remplit alors à moitié la tasse. La portant à ses lèvres, il garda dans sa bouche l'équivalent de trois ou quatre gorgées. Fort de cela, le capitaine de la troisième division passa doucement son bras sous la nuque de la jeune fille pour lui relever la tête ainsi que le haut de sa poitrine. Dans sa demi-inconscience, espérant que l'on allait lui donner de l'eau comme elle l'avait demandé, la blessée avait entrouvert la bouche pour recueillir le liquide. Son veilleur du moment en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela lui permit de donner l'eau qu'il avait en bouche à celle qui l'avait réclamée. Il fit de son mieux pour que l'opération ne se passe pas trop vite. En effet, le jeune homme espérait qu'ainsi Chizuru ne s'étoufferait pas en avalant. Quand son rôle lui parut accompli, le gaucher rallongea doucement la jeune fille. Les minutes commencèrent à défiler. Le teint pâle de la blessée rappelait la neige à Saito. En parlant de neige…

Une semaine après que Chizuru ait reçu la permission de se promener librement dans les quartiers du shinsengumi, la neige avait recommencé à tomber avec force. La température ne montait pas au dessus de moins cinq degrés Celsius. Pourtant, ce genre de choses ne semblait nullement déranger Hajime qui, comme tous les jours, s'exerçait au sabre dehors. Il fit cela pendant deux heures avant de rentrer pour le déjeuner. Seulement, ce que le jeune homme n'avait pas prévu était que travailler ainsi dans le froid, provoquerait des gerçures sur ses mains les faisant ainsi saigner. Or, au shinsengumi, il valait mieux ne pas sentir le sang surtout quand on savait que les rasetsus étaient toujours susceptibles de traîner dans les parages. Bien conscient de cela, Saito ne pouvait cependant rien faire de plus que d'essuyer le sang.

«Saito-san, le déjeuner sera bientôt servi. Annonça soudainement une voix féminine alors que le susnommé ôtait ses sandales.

_Très bien. Acquiesça ce dernier en voyant Chizuru venir dans sa direction.

_Oh! S'exclama alors la jeune fille.

_Qu'y a-t-il?

_Vos mains sont toutes abîmées.

_Ce n'est rien.

_Non, attendez. Je reviens tout de suite.»

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà partie. Chizuru ne tarda pas à revenir avec un petit pot qu'elle lui tendit. Ayant très vide compris comment raisonnait et réagissait la jeune fille, Hajime sut que l'objet qu'elle lui tendait à présent, devait contenir un onguent pour ses mains. Le jeune homme remercia Chizuru qui ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle lui avait rendu service. En effet, on pouvait estimer quee faire en sorte que quelqu'un ne se transforme plus en appât vivant pour rasetsu, était fort agréable pour la dite personne.

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis que Saito avait commencé à veiller la jeune fille. La porte de l'infirmerie coulissa alors. Quand le capitaine de la troisième division vit qui était sur le pas de la porte, il arqua un sourcil tellement sa surprise était grande. En effet, il fallait dire que voir Hijikata ses deux sabres à la ceinture, ses documents sous le bras, debout plusieurs heures avant l'aube alors qu'il avait dit à tous ceux présents au repas de se reposer lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus en train de veiller la blessée, avait vraiment quelque chose de déroutant. Le vice-capitaine du shinsengumi entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau. Là, il mit ses deux sabres sur le katana hake qui s'y trouvait puis posa la liasse de documents pour le bureau avant de commencer à utiliser la pierre à encre.

«Tu peux y aller Saito. Je m'occupe de Chizuru. Déclara le nouvel arrivant.

_Bien Hijikata-san.» Répondit le concerné en se levant.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Kondo se réveilla, il remarqua que l'aube commençait à pointer. Le leader du shinsengumi se hâta de se lever et de se préparer pour aller prendre des nouvelles de la blessée. Alors qu'il venait de sortir de sa chambre, il aperçut au loin Hijikata avec une expression presque assassine sur le visage et les vêtements…En fait, Kondo n'avait jamais vu son vice-capitaine avec des habits dans un état si déplorable.


End file.
